Frazzle
Frazzle is a growling monster on Sesame Street. His deceptively fierce visage hides a child-like personality and a desperate need to be included. Although he can be intimidating to others, Frazzle has emotions like everyone else, as expressed in his eponymous song, "Frazzle." However, since his snarls and roars sound identical, regardless of his mood, the song required skilled interpreters, in the form of the Frazzletones. In Episode 3643, it is implied that Baby Natasha can understand him and vice versa. __TOC__ Though his appearances were sporadic throughout the series, he earned a bigger, recurring role in seasons 27 through 29, most often as a member of Gina's day care service. There are two known occasions where Frazzle spoke coherently. In Julie on Sesame Street, a female Anything Muppet transforms into a monster as she sings "I Feel Pretty." Once transformed, her husband, Frazzle, knocks on her door and calls, "Hiya, honey!" as the two embrace each other. The second occurrence is Episode 3156. In that episode, Frazzle brought his pet human Pickles to the Furry Arms Hotel. When they were refused a room, Frazzle complained, "Well, it's just not fair! What am I supposed to do, leave little Pickles at home when I'm traveling on business? Come, Pickles, we'll go to another hotel!" However, while the puppet was identical, Frazzle was performed in the episode by Martin P. Robinson instead of Jerry Nelson, had a markedly different voice and personality, and might be considered a case of Recycled puppets. Frazzle also made some cameos in the special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. When appearing with Bill Cosby and some other monsters, he was performed by Richard Hunt. In his earliest appearances, Frazzle was made from a Pumpkin Anything Muppet covered with a fur exterior to turn him into a monster. In the 2001 song "Everybody Be Yo'Self," Frazzle was finally re-built as a unique puppet. Although Frazzle appears occasionally in re-used bits in current episodes, his most recent appearances in new material include a Facebook application, video footage for "The Color Orange Day" on Sesamestreet.org and a season 44 sketch with Grover (performed by Joey Mazzarino). Sketches *Beat the Time–One of the items Cookie Monster brings in is a chain, to which an early version of Frazzle is attached. *Grover talks to Frazzle–Grover sees that Frazzle is sad and asks him why. Frazzle tells him (in gibberish, of course), but then becomes happy and explains why, before growling and running away. Grover doesn't blame him. *"Frazzle (song)" *"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" *Dentist's Office—When Frazzle is scared of going to the dentist, his mother tries to comfort him by telling him what a good time he will have. In the end, the dentist turns out to be scared of Frazzle. Episodic appearances *Episode 0903, Episode 2963, Episode 3156, Episode 3532, Episode 3553, Episode 3641, Episode 3643, Episode 3658, Episode 3661, Episode 3681, Episode 3699, Episode 3707, Episode 3741, Episode 3773, Episode 3927 Book appearances * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook (1973) * Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum (1974) * Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book (1976) * I am a Monster (1976) * The Sesame Street Postcard Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Many Faces of Ernie (1979) * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * Monsters Come in Many Colors! (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet (1980) * I Have a Friend (1981) * Put & Play Grover's Wishes (1981) * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * What Do You Do? (1981) * Which One Doesn't Belong? (1981) * City (1982) * First Day of School (1982) * In & Out, Up & Down (1982) * Monster (1982) * Sesame Street Finding Out Encyclopedia 4: The D Book (1982) * Sesame Street Finding Out Encyclopedia 5: The EF Book (1982) * Sesame Street Finding Out Encyclopedia 13: The T Book (1982) * Outside-Inside (1982) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * Follow the Monsters! (1985) * ABC (1986) * Count to Ten (1986) * Grover's Bad, Awful Day (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * A Birthday Surprise (1987) * The Colors of Spring (1987) * Shape Up! (1987) * A New Playground on Sesame Street (1988) * Meet Big Bird's Orchestra (1989) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Where Is Elmo's Blanket? (1999) * If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws! (2001) * The City Sings a Song! (2005) * Another Sunny Day (2015) See also * Sesame Street monsters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters